


You deserve it

by like_water_through_a_sieve



Series: Flower pot boys [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sequel, could be read on its own i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water_through_a_sieve/pseuds/like_water_through_a_sieve
Summary: Peter goes for work experience at Oscorp, Harry takes him out to lunch.





	You deserve it

Harry tapped his foot on the ground and looked at his watch for the fourth time that minute. As Harry wished that he had got Peters number so he could make sure there wasn't a change of plan, he felt a poke in his side.

“Hey Harry!” Peter chirped. He  was wrapped up in a big coat and a bobble hat even though it hasn't got that cold yet. But he looked cute so Harry wasn't complaining

“Peter!” Harry smiled “I thought you wouldn't show”

“Sorry I had to take two subway trains to get here and then I had to walk quite a few blocks”

“Oh I would have got a driver for you. I didn't think that it might be a hassle to get here”

“It’s fine. I’m so excited!”

“I’m glad one of us is. So your Aunt and Uncle about your story?”

“Nope” Peter laughed, and Harry raised an eyebrow “They saw right through me. They were fine about it though, I think mostly because they were glad I made a friend”

Harry felt a pain of longing in his chest but smiled through it “ Shall we go in?”

Harry went over to the reception and asked the receptionist to call Felicia. In a few minutes Felicia came down with a blonde haired woman wearing a white coat.

“Harry” Felicia greeted “And you must be Peter”

Peter nodded.

“This is Gwen, she’s only a few years older than you but she’s already head of many projects in the science department. She’ll give you a tour and then find you something to work on. She’s also very nice” Felicia told him, giving a quick look to Harry at the end.

“Bye Peter” Harry said as he and Felicia began walking towards the elevator.

“Wait!” Peter said and Harry turned around “Can I get your number? I forgot to ask for it last night”

“Uh sure” Harry handed his phone to peter who gave him his.

He wrote Haz :D and his number into Peters phone then handed it back. 

When he got his phone back Harry saw Peter had wrote PETE! (flower pot boi) which  was accompanied by a picture of Peter with a big smile.

“Haz?” Peter laughed.

“Yeah?”

“Haz!?”

“It’s short for Harry” Harry tried to explain but Peter kept laughing.

Once he regained composure he snapped a photo of Harry and showed it to Harry in his contacts. “Does this man look like a Haz, Harry?”

“Fine, I’ll change it” Harry said taking a grab at Peters phone.

“Oh no you don’t” Peter stuffed his phone in his coat pocket “We’ll be laughing at this forever. Now go, we’ll meet for lunch yeah?”

“Okay yeah” Harry said. As he was walking away he realised how fast his heart was beating. Peter wanted to go for lunch with him, and had implied that they would be friends forever. This may be the best day of his life.

** 13.10 **

** Haz :D : ** Wanna go have lunch now?

** 13.12 **

** PETE! (flower pot boi) : ** meet you at reception in 5

“Haz!” Peter shouted as he nudged/charged into Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m never going to live that down am I?”

“Nope” Peter smiled. He was wearing his big coat again but had lost the bobble hat. He looked amazing. “So where are we going to eat?”

“There’s a pizza place a few blocks away” Harry suggested.

“Pizza Time!”

“That pizza was amazing! I don’t usually like pizza but that was great” Peter told Harry as they walked back towards Oscorp.

“I’m glad” Harry smiled “So how are you enjoying the work experience?”

“Oh its amazing! Like even better than I expected. May was like don’t have too high expectations you’ll probably just be making coffees for everyone but nope I got free reign! People where saying my ideas were good! Gwen is also super nice and there's this intern Ethan who I sit next to. He doesn't talk very much but he’s sooooo pretty”

“Ethan?” Harry said with a pang of jealousy. He  instantly regretted it when he saw the fear in Peters eyes “Ethan Edwards? Oh yeah and when he always wears those tight shirts! He asked me if i wanted a coffee the other day and I  nearly fainted he’s that pretty!”

Peter sighed in relief and laughed. Harry had to admit he might have gone a bit too far but seeing the smile on Peters face made it worth it.

He wouldn't admit it but he felt a weight off of his shoulders. He had long admitted to himself that he liked boys and not girls but actually saying it out loud was different. Not that he wasn’t open about it it’s  just he never had anyone to tell. Until Peter.

“So, um, Harry?” Peter scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah Pete?”

“Are you doing anything tomorrow? Do you wanna go to the cinema or something?”

“Sure”

“Okay great” Peter smiled, his eyes crinkling  adorably “See you tomorrow”

“Bye” Harry turned to go up to the elevator and Peter went down the hall towards the science wings.

** 16.01 **

** PETE! (flower pot boi) : ** thanks for the car btw i’m so exhausted i cba to walk anywhere

** 16.01 **

**Haz :D** :  No problem, I thought you deserved a rest x

** 16.45 **

** PETE! (flower pot boi)  ** **:** had a great day today, see you tomorrow Haz xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it wasn't as good as i hoped but the next one's up now so you can read what happens on Peter and Harry's cinema date!!   
Leave a comment and Kudos if you like x  
Thanks for reading  
Gwen xx


End file.
